Nunca digas nunca
by MizzBellamy
Summary: Porque Ginny Weasley es el fuego con el que a Draco Malfoy le gusta jugar, pero eso ha cambiado y esta noche él le hará entender que no le importa lo que digan, él se quemara por gusto y saldrá ganando. La ganará a ella.


Bien, este es el primer Drinny que escribo en toda mi vida. Así que sean considerados al leerlo. Mi justificación es que esos dos siempre se me han hecho demasiado intensos y entre ellos todo es apasionado a morir.

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío todo es de J. yo solo cumplo mi capricho de tener a mis Romeo y Julieta mágicos.

"Nunca digas nunca"

Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy recorrían con disimulada ansiedad el atrio del Ministerio, que lucía abarrotado de los invitados a la gala anual con motivo a la celebración del fin de la guerra. No era más que otra aburrida fiesta de los magos más adinerados o funcionarios de alto rango que siempre se veían en esos eventos, pero sólo le interesaba ver a esa mujer que lo volvía loco y le hacía perder los estribos, aquella que con una mirada lograba derretir el hielo en la suya y lo convertía en un mendigo de sus besos. No veía la hora de que hiciera su entrada triunfal, deslumbrante como siempre, que lo provocara con su sonrisa y él, por su parte, le contestara esas provocaciones con sus ojos flameando de deseo. Era algo prohibido, jugaba con fuego y lo sabía, pero ardería con placer y sin culpas.

De pronto una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, esa que en palabras de su amante "la volvía loca", pues ahí estaba ella a tan pocos metros de distancia, el cuerpo de Draco reaccionó ante la hermosa vista que se presentaba; recorrió con deseo el exquisito cuerpo que soñaba con reclamar suyo. La larga cabellera pelirroja caía por su espalda cubriendo esas pecas que la adornaban, y las cuales incontables ocasiones había besado como si fueran pequeños caramelos. Con un camino de besos seguía las imaginarias figuras que le gustaba ver en ese cuerpo. Ella era fuerte, decidida y apasionada, también una excelente actriz, bebió de su copa sintiendo que el dulce sabor del vino se agriaba al ver como se paseaba y saludaba a todo el mundo, iba con una sonrisa falsa en su hermoso rostro, colgada del brazo de su futuro marido: Dean Thomas.

Ese impuro que era poca cosa comparado con él. Enfermaba con cada imagen que salía en los periódicos de la pareja, aborrecía el papel de mujer sumisa que Ginny interpretaba para todo el mundo, cuando no era más que un volcán que se empeñaban en reprimir, una mujer que en la intimidad no tenia reparos en mostrarse tal cual era en realidad, en gritar de placer y gemir como si el mundo fuese a terminar, y todo entre sus brazos, con las piernas enrollando a su cintura, sujetándolo como si temiera que la abandonara antes de estallar y alcanzar el cielo, como si él quisiera perderse de las sensaciones que ella liberaba al escuchar como decía su nombre en aquellos minutos desgarradores, para después en la soledad de su habitación recordar con todo detalle sus encuentros, y escucharla como un eco torturador en su cabeza una y otra vez con esos susurros desesperados, aquellas palabras llenas de lujuria con las que lo provocaba.

Apretó con fuerza la copa de la que bebía al ver como el bueno de Dean abrazaba a su pelirroja amante y le daba un casto beso; de los labios del rubio salió una cruel sonrisa, ese chico jamás sabría cómo eran los besos de Ginny. Llevo su copa devuelta a sus labios y, sin que nadie más se percatara, la pelirroja lo veía a él directamente. Ginny le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más y discretamente le señaló uno de los ascensores. La invitación estaba hecha y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de perderse entre sus piernas y escucharla suplicar por más. Con renovadas fuerzas y su nuevo objetivo en mente, esquivó a todos aquellos funcionarios que sólo buscaban ganarse su apreciación. Sus grises ojos estaban fijos en el elevador más próximo y al llegar, por el rabillo del ojo se encontró con la dura mirada de Hermione Granger; burlándose, recordó ese momento meses atrás en el que la castaña le advirtió que no dañara la relación de su amiga, pero poco le duro la exhibición de moralidad con la que lo abordo: esa misma tarde y sin buscarlo, había descubierto a Granger divirtiéndose en la oficina de Potter. Lanzó una carcajada al notar como desde otro extremo a donde ellos se hallaban, Harry se escapaba de entre los invitados. Para provocarla y enfurecerla aun más, antes de entrar al elevador le dijo moviendo los labios: _"Suerte con la follada"._ Se abstuvo de lanzar una carcajada al ver el rostro desencajado de la castaña. Que ella y Potter se hicieran los desentendidos de su relación clandestina con Ginny, así no tendría motivos para desenmascarar la farsa que mantenían ante los medios. Que Potter fingiera tener una relación estable con Cho Chang, mientras en cada oportunidad se escapaba con Granger, la novia del influyente Cormac McLaggen; ese no era su problema, lo tenía muy claro, pero no negaba que era buen material con que hacerlos retroceder si intentaban algo en su contra. Nadie impediría que Ginny estuviese a su lado de una u otra forma, ni siquiera ella misma.

El tiempo era algo tan insignificante y carente de valor alguno dentro de ese sofocante elevador, y de pronto el rostro de su padre se le vino a la mente, torció su boca en un gesto amargo pensando en lo que seguramente le diría si este estuviese enterado de sus relaciones, claro que a la larga siempre venía valiéndole un cacahuate cualquier opinión que tuviese que darle. Ya no era aquel adolescente con poca experiencia al cual manipulaba, era un hombre que sabía exactamente lo que buscaba, y esa misma noche Ginny Weasley se enteraría.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y así el podía darse el lujo de regodearse más de lo que normalmente hacia, sus firmes pasos resonaban por todo el departamento de Aurores, su lugar de trabajo; al divisar la puerta de su cómodo y estrecho despacho, con una mano aflojo el nudo de su corbata, sonriendo de medio lado, y pensando en que ahora menos que nunca se quejaría por el tamaño de su despacho. Que Potter gozara de todo el prestigio y beneficios de ser _"el jefe",_ mejor para él, así los ojos de la prensa no lo perseguían tanto. Al llegar a su destino, tomó el picaporte con manos temblorosas, anticipando y conteniendo la pasión que hervía dentro de su ser y que moría por derramar en su cálida amante. Decidido, giró muy despacio hasta escuchar el claro "click" tan característico que le erizó la piel. Entró despacio, casi deslizándose como una serpiente, esperando y rogando porque la peligrosa mujer que lo dominaba no llegara aún, pues sin duda era mejor que él en eso de ser escurridiza, pero ahí estaba recargada en su escritorio de una manera tan sensual y provocativa que se le antojo dejar su plan e ir directo a gozar de los dulces labios de esa diosa. Ella lo miraba de una manera felina, sus castaños ojos relampagueaban, y era el puro deseo el que podía ver en ellos. Draco curvó sus labios en una sonrisa al notar la acelerada respiración de la mujer que tenia frente a él, sus firmes pechos bajaban y subían al mismo compas de su respirar, la suave tela del vestido era tan delgada que estaba seguro de poder arrancársela de un sólo tirón. Dirigió sus firmes pasos hacia su reciente presa, se daría el lujo de sentirla así por unos momentos ya que, después de entrar en acción, su dormida gatita despertaría para convertirse en aquella leona que tanto añoraba por las noches.

"¿Por qué demoraste?" demandó la pelirroja de forma altanera, alzando la barbilla como él solía hacerlo, aquella pregunta hizo que sus pies quedaran clavados a medio camino. "El camino que debías tomar es demasiado corto y sin embargo llegué primero yo".

"¿Detecto celos, querida?" se mofó el rubio desde su estratégico punto, admirando cada gesto de la pelirroja.

"¿Celos, yo? ¡Por favor!" ironizó la chica dándose la vuelta y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, apartando su mirada de aquellos ojos grises que siempre que la veían desnudaban algo más que su cuerpo. Claro que estaba celosa, había visto desde la distancia ese extraño intercambio de miradas entre Draco y Hermione, el sospechoso sonrojo que invadió a la castaña luego que él le dijera algo desde lejos, y sin duda aquello fue su detonante para apresurar su marcha y llegar al lugar acordado. "No soy alguien que 'siente celos'. Estas en todo tu derecho de coquetear con quien te plazca". Ella temblaba, pero ahora de rabia. Contenía sus propios deseos de gritarle y encararlo, de obligarlo a prometerle que solo ella sería su única amante, que desde ese momento sólo debía entregarse a ella. Pero se contuvo al sentirlo por detrás, su perfume la embriagaba y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy comenzaba a nublarle los sentidos.

Draco se acercó a Ginny por la espalda, aspirando el aroma de su cuello en una caricia que la torturaba, con uno de sus brazos pegó por completo el cuerpo de la pelirroja quién ahogó un jadeo en su boca. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde su último encuentro. El rubio comenzó a moverse en un suave ritmo, pegando sus caderas, atrapándola en un fuego eterno de perdición y mandándole eléctricas señales que la hacían desfallecer por completo. El muchacho deslizó sus manos por los brazos de la pelirroja, disfrutando de su piel y, despacio, bajó desde sus hombros hasta sus manos, aún apoyadas en el escritorio de madera, pegando aún más su cuerpo, sentía la agitada respiración de la pelirroja acelerarse y sonrió engreídamente a pesar de que nadie era testigo de ese maravilloso logro, esa victoria que aún no saboreaba completamente. Ella temblaba en sus brazos y aún comenzaba su nueva aventura, pero sabía que si quería tenerla con él por el resto de su vida, tendría que ser ella quién lo pidiera todo, así que sin saberlo como tendría que contenerse, comenzó a hablar para dejarle en claro todas sus intenciones.

"Había venido dispuesto a hacerte mía una vez más". Una de sus manos abandonó su posición y se deslizó a la cintura de la chica, mientras que ella cerraba los ojos tratando de resistir ante aquella serpiente. "Y en cambio sólo tengo esta idea de abandonarte, de ser libre… Eres fuego, Ginny Weasley".

Ginny se tensó en cuanto escucho decir esas palabras al que había sido su amante por más de un año, sus manos le quemaban y sus palabras taladraban su corazón, desconociendo el motivo, o eso creyó hasta que con furia recordó el lejano y extraño intercambio de miradas entre su mejor amiga y su amante. Dominada por la furia, se deshizo de sus manos y con brusquedad se separó lo suficiente de su cuerpo. Por sus ojos flameaban aquellas llamas de determinación y descaro que tanto atraían a Draco, el rubio por otro lado, ocultaba con gran esfuerzo su sonrisa llena de victoria, si se mantenía en su papel haría que ella misma le pidiera o exigiera permanecer juntos, esa era sin duda la opción que más atractivo tenia para él. La pelirroja paseó sus ojos sobre el cuerpo que le pertenecía, sabía que él buscaba alguna reacción en ella, incluso pensaba que era todo una broma; pero en su mente solo reinaba el momento en el que Hermione se llenó de un suave sonrojo ante las palabras del Slytherin. Ella siempre había sido la consentida de su familia, una luchadora por lo que era suyo, jamás cedía sus pertenencias a nadie más, y desde el primer beso robado, Draco Malfoy le pertenecía. Nadie más tenía derecho a ser poseída y a poseerlo, y si lo hacían no le llegaban a la altura de las circunstancias. Así que el pensar que el rubio buscaba algo con su castaña amiga le llenaba de rabia, no sólo por el hecho de no querer compartir aquel cuerpo, si no por el pensamiento del reformado Draco Malfoy, sin duda Hermione seria la mujer perfecta para medio mundo, era sin duda la única que le ofrecía competencia, una muy reñida, por cierto. Era su mejor amiga, por eso la consideraba una igual, pero que Draco Malfoy terminara con ella, en ese momento, paraba sus planes. Ella no le daría la salida fácil, él lo había dicho, siempre lo hacía: _"Tu eres fuego…"._ Bien, ella era ese fuego que no dejaba de consumir sus posesiones, y por lo tanto no dejaría escapar a Draco Malfoy. No sin antes quemarlo y así dejarle un recuerdo de lo inolvidable que era.

"El verdadero día que desees dejarme, no me manosees antes de lanzar esa absurda declaración". Draco no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, mucho menos que la pelirroja se lanzara a sus brazos, tomando sus manos y dirigiéndolas a su cuerpo. "Tienes algo que terminar y después hablas y lanzas todos los juramentos que quieras, ambos sabemos que no te irás de mi lado Draco".

Y el fuego derritió al hielo, tan rápido que muy pronto el rubio Slytherin se encontró pegando aquel menudo cuerpo al suyo, ella siempre lograba poner de cabeza todos sus planes, y lo que era aún peor, lo dominaba por completo, era la absoluta dueña de su voluntad. Pronto sus labios chocaron en una lucha por controlar y someter al otro, eran suaves y llenos de aquel sabor tan característico de la leona. Sus lenguas colisionaron liberando los primeros gemidos que aquel despacho estaba acostumbrado a guardar. Sus cuerpos chocaban cadenciosamente, la delgada tela del vestido de la chica volvía más loco al rubio, sentir que sólo eso lo separaba de su piel, de probarla, de sentirla totalmente. Pronto la pelirroja sonrió antes de separarse de su amante, paso sus manos por su pecho de manera ascendente para así deslizar su saco y dejarlo únicamente con la camisa, aquellos ojos grises como el hielo ahora se encontraban incendiados, no sabía qué era lo que le sucedía con ese hombre, que perdía la cordura y se dejaba llevar por sus instintos más bajos, le devolvió la mirada retándolo al mismo tiempo que subía su pierna derecha a la cadera de su amante tan lentamente como el sonido de un seductor tango y lo atraía con mucha más fuerza, la delgada tela del vestido se deslizó dejando descubierto su muslo, tan suave como la seda.

Ver dentro de sus ojos castaños esa victoria, aquel fuego que la pasión alimentaba conforme sus caricias se hacían presentes en aquél menudo cuerpo le hizo recuperar un poco más de su voluntad, tenía que ser firme para poder lograr su cometido, para así tenerla por toda su vida. Sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su agitada respiración y así era su prueba más grande, por Merlín que ella tenía que ser suya por toda la eternidad, no sólo unas cuantas noches, ansiaba que todo el mundo supiera que ellos se pertenecían, que Draco Malfoy estaba profundamente enamorado. Que Ginny Weasley era la mujer por la cual había cambiado, pero ahora era cuestión de que le diera esa oportunidad, por Circe que estaba dispuesto incluso a casarse con ella en ese momento si se lo proponía. Temblando, tomó el control de sus manos y se alejó de esa mujer de fuego, ante su sorprendida y ofendida mirada.

"No puedo seguir con esto, es degradante para mí… para ti". El rubio se alejó lo suficiente, terminando por apoyarse en la puerta de su despacho, claramente Ginny pudo notar el enorme esfuerzo que reunió para hacer eso, su evidente erección lo delataba. Pero la rechazaba y entonces la imagen de su mejor amiga se hacía más clara. Sentía sus ojos arder por las lágrimas, nunca había esperado tener el rechazo de Malfoy, y le dolía como jamás había pensado. "Yo quiero una mujer a mi lado, una compañera digna de combatir el mundo conmigo, no quiero compartirla con nadie… porque soy egoísta y eso no está en mi instinto, quiero casarme con ella y darle todo lo que tengo, no sólo mi vida, no únicamente mi fortuna, quiero darle mi alma y es por eso que no puedo seguir con esto. No podemos seguir siendo exclusivamente amantes".

Él no tenía porque dolerle, no había razón más que su pasión. Con un jadeo ella se apoyó en el mismo escritorio. ¿Qué era eso? ¿El hielo apagando el fuego? Ese sería su verdadero infierno, era su ángel diabólico lleno vanidad y lujuria, abandonándola. Años habían pasado desde su primer encuentro lleno de ímpetu, y todos los que le siguieron nunca habían caído en el aburrimiento. ¿Quería una mujer? Eso quería decirle, _"El quiere a la mujer perfecta a su lado"_ pensó con furia y tristeza. _"No quiere a una simple amante, quiere a alguien que luche a su lado contra el mundo."_

"Estoy enamorado y contra eso no puedo luchar por mucho que quisiera, es ese amor lo que me lleva a doblegar mi orgullo". El rubio se escuchaba tan determinado y tan seguro de sí mismo que le destrozó el corazón.

Bajó su cabeza dejando que su largo cabello le cubriera el rostro, se preguntaba cómo era que él le dolía tanto, si tan sólo había sido su capricho, su deseo prohibido hecho realidad. Pero el saber que ya no tendría ningún derecho sobre él, aunque no era de las que se engañaban a sí mismas, puesto que ella tenía todo menos opinión sobre la vida del hombre que con esas palabras le hería profundamente. Quería odiarle, quería gritarle y volver a seducirlo para que se retractara de toda esa locura, ella sabía que su amiga jamás correspondería a los sentimientos de Draco. Ante su silencio las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, las finas gotas de tristeza recorrían sus mejillas hasta perderse y terminar saltando al vacío.

"¿Tanto la amas que estás arriesgando todo por ella?" Draco frunció el ceño ante el tono empleado por la chica, y avanzando hacia ella, no necesitaba verla para saber que estaba llorando, pero ella al sentir que se aproximaba lo detuvo en el acto levantando una mano. "¿Dónde quedo yo, Draco? ¿Dónde queda lo que yo pueda sentir por ti?"

Ahí estaban esas palabras que Draco esperaba tanto escuchar, que ella de una manera se refiriera a sus sentimientos por él, pero ¿A qué precio?. Ahora ella estaba pensando que su corazón le pertenecía a otra. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto? Hacía unos minutos se besaban y estaban a punto de hacer el amor una vez más, pero su determinación por tenerla de verdad en todos los sentidos le llevó por ese camino, quería pensar que no había sido lo suficiente listo al darle a entender sus intenciones, claramente ahora veía su error. Ginny pensaba que tan sólo había sido un pasatiempo, pero tampoco podía entenderla, ¿Así es el amor, qué es capaz de cambiar los pensamientos y convicciones para dar pasó a todos esos sentimientos ocultos de un minuto a otro? Sin importar que lo rechazara, término con la distancia entre los dos y la tomó entre sus brazos, descubriendo su rostro y dejándole ver el camino de lágrimas que salían sin parar de esos bellos ojos castaños que tanto le hipnotizaban. Con delicadeza, una que jamás llegó a pensar que tenía, limpió el pecoso rostro de su amada, quién ante el gesto temblaba sin saber que pensar. ¿No estaba él enamorado de su amiga? Si así era ¿por qué de su manera de verla? Su cuerpo y su corazón respondían de una manera alarmante y de la que nunca podría sentir con Dean a su lado, tanto tiempo le había llevado por descubrir que no era simple pasión la que la llevaba a caer en los brazos del de orbes grises.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?"Le preguntó susurrando como si temiera que ella no le respondería, clavaba su mirada dándole seguridad para afirmarse de que Ginny le dijera la verdad. "Dímelo."

"El que lo diga en voz alta no significa que algo cambiará… yo tengo que casarme con Dean y tú, irás a conquistar a Hermione, dime entonces, ¿Cambiaría algo el que diga en voz alta mis sentimientos? No cambia nada y tú lo sabes…"

Draco interrumpió su despedida con una sonora carcajada y la pelirroja sintió ese arrebato como una puñalada en la espalda. ¿Se burlaba ahora de ella? Pensó furiosa por dejarle ver un poco de lo que sentía y recibir sus burlas, lo empujó lejos para evitar su doloroso contacto, pero Draco rápidamente la tomó de las manos para calmarla. Sí, ella definitivamente era el fuego entre los dos, uno que a la menor provocación arrasaba con todo sin pedir explicaciones ni detenerse a escucharlas, pero para eso estaba él; el hielo entre los dos, aquel que sólo calmaba las cosas y se mantenía regular aguardando el momento adecuado para actuar. El antiguo Slytherin renovó sus fuerzas, le observaba una vez más, como todo el tiempo lo hacía a la distancia. Sólo que a esa distancia Ginny se podría dar cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente. Ella decía que nada cambiaría, pero eso no era verdad, porque ahora toda su vida cambiaría para siempre, _"No"_ se dijo internamente _"Mi vida cambio desde que ella se adueño de mí"._ La chica forcejeaba tratando de liberarse de su prisión de hielo, pues así sentía ahora los brazos del rubio, temía quedarse ahí congelada para siempre y no sabía cómo lidiar y enfrentar al mundo.

"Lo cambia todo, porque no es Granger de quién yo hablo. ¿Cómo podría ella ocupar mis pensamientos si te tengo a ti en cada minuto metida hasta en lo más profundo de mí?" Ginny se congeló ante tales palabras, y de repente no solo le invadió el miedo, algo mucho más grande y poderoso que eso…amor, esperanza, alegría. "Porque fuiste tú, quién logró domar al dragón, tú con tu fuego corriendo por tus venas que poco a poco se adueñaron de mi vida…solo tú".

"¿Quieres decir que tú…?"

"Te amo, te quiero sólo para mí. Sé que mis palabras son lo menos adornadas, que no tienen ninguna rima ni palabras románticas que esperabas de algún hombre, lo que soy, es ser honesto" sus palabras eran concretas, tan directas que a ella no le sorprendían para nada, pero su cuerpo mostraba otra cosa diferente, no era pasión como sucedía todo el tiempo. Sus manos recorrían con delicadeza su pecoso rostro, y con su mirada la adoraba, eso no hizo más que incrementar el deseo de escapar lejos de todos para vivir una vida con él. "Y no permitiré que sigas con tu estúpida locura de casarte con Thomas, porque eres mía, y me aseguraré que sea para toda la vida".

"¿Y si me niego?" Le reto sin descaro alguno, puesto que sólo lo probaba, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar por tenerla. "¿Y si te digo que a pesar de todo me casaré con Dean?"

"Eso es algo que ni siquiera crees tú misma." el magnetismo de su cercanía derrumbó los escudos de ambos y antes de que se dieran cuenta sus labios se unieron en un beso diferente a todos los demás.

Diferente así era, porque ahora Draco se permitía besarla sin retener sus sentimientos por miedo, por orgullo, porque ahora le podía demostrar que no sólo la pasión le unía a ella. Porque esa era su última carta para hacerle cambiar de opinión y ya le había declarado que lucharía contra quién fuese, que ella era la mujer de su vida. Y Ginny disfrutaba del saber que sólo ella era la dueña de esos labios, ese hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos buscaba tener una vida junto a ella y podía tener la certeza de que ella también lo deseaba, ahora veía que no era simple lujuria lo que la encaminaba a encontrarse secretamente con él, esa necesidad tenia nombre y era amor. A veces ni siquiera podía pensar en separarse el uno del otro, ahora sabía el significado de aquella frase: _"Nunca digas nunca"._ ¿Se dejaría llevar contra la corriente? Se respondió que sí, al sentir como ahora Draco no le escondía nada, a saber que ella podía confiar en él para toda su vida. Ahora lo tenía en la palma de su mano y no le dejaría escapar, era todo lo que deseaba, despertar con él cada mañana sin tener que abandonarlo para ir corriendo a ser esa actriz frente a todos, no había más temor de mostrarle a su propia familia su verdadero amor, juntos lucharían y resistirían. _"No más miedo, no más"_ se dijo al separarse y ver en esos ojos grises tan pretensiosos como siempre que no había nada que temer, porque nadie les diría que hacer, lo lamentaba por Dean pero ella no sería más un adorno, saldría al mundo a demostrar la fortaleza que tenía y que un sólo hombre había sacado a relucir.

"¿Con esas palabras te das cuenta de que no te dejare ir nunca de mi lado?"Una sonrisa de alivio inundó el rostro expectante del rubio, por primera vez sentía lo que era ser feliz verdaderamente y Ginny borró cualquier residuo de duda en su cabeza, y se abalanzó a sus brazos para mantenerlo prisionero y sentir su calor envolverla. Aquello era suficiente por ahora ya tendrían demasiado tiempo para terminar lo que en esa oficina había comenzado. "Como Romeo y Julieta, pero sin el asunto del suicidio…"

"¿Romeo y Julieta?" la sorpresa en Draco al no saber de esos nombres y a que venían a cuento entre ellos le hizo separarse de ella un poco para poder tener su respuesta.

"Una historia de amor trágica, es muggle. Harry y Hermione me hablaron de ella…"

"Hablando de Granger… Pelirroja, ¿De dónde sacaste que me refería a ella cuando dije que lucharía por el amor de la mujer de mi vida?"

"Bueno…" Comenzó para responderle mientras pasaba sus manos por sobre su pecho. "Antes, te vi abajo decirle algo a distancia y vi como ella se sonrojo y pensé que…"

"Sólo te diré que nuestro escándalo será opacado por Potter y Granger" Al decir aquello le dio una mirada significativa a Ginny, quién abrió los ojos sorprendida y antes que dijera alguna palabra más, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo Draco la tomó entre sus brazos y la situó en el escritorio, haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas y sonriendo triunfalmente. "Ese no es nuestro asunto, sólo me burlaba de ella por decirme que no debía entrometerme, ahora lo único que nos debe importar a nosotros dos …" las manos de Draco viajaron desde las piernas de la chica delineándolas, hasta situarse en su espalda baja provocando escalofríos y ansiedad en ella, quién ante esa caricia con sus piernas lo atrapó al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella dejándola semi acostada en el escritorio, con la excitación renovada porque podían pasar por tan variadas emociones con un solo toque, o una sola palabra. "…es estar juntos, y que el mundo se quemé después, ahora eres mía y sólo eso era lo que me interesaba de esta noche."

Fin.

**N/A: **Si, no pude resistirme a darle mi toque Harmony xD Y si se que mas bien es un lime, pero me revuelvo a la hora de clasificar mi propio trabajo. Bien que vengan los comentarios, sin pena :B


End file.
